


Winter Snow

by Lavendertwilight89



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, Holiday Fic Exchange, Post-Canon, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendertwilight89/pseuds/Lavendertwilight89
Summary: Kagome reflect back about her first year in the feudal era with her mate. Inuyasha has a surprise.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 18
Kudos: 77





	Winter Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fawn_Eyed_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn_Eyed_Girl/gifts).



> For my precious friend who I'll never know how or why decided to talk to me <3
> 
> Love you Fawn!!!

It had been just shy of a year since Kagome returned to the feudal era to be with Inuyasha. They had finished out the month of spring before they had wed in front of the villagers, and then they had enjoyed the summer as husband and wife. It was funny how well they communicated through their bodies versus their words when they had traveled together--though they had grown far better about that as well, behind closed doors. To be fair, his actions always  _ had _ spoken louder than his harsh words.

To the rest of the world, Inuyasha was still a fairly gruff half-demon. Still short tempered. Still not as willing to help without convincing. Though, their close friends and even the villagers of the village they resided in all knew better.

Everyone could see the twinkle in his eyes, the pep in his step, the long lingering glances Inuyasha took as he would leave his miko wife when he would have to leave her.

Fall had been relatively peaceful aside from the root-head demon. And after the fall, came the winter. Inuyasha had made Kagome stay more inside during those later months of the year. It had been three years since she had braved the cold; and even then, the well had always worked. The future-miko could have always returned to her era to seek refuge and cold-medicine.

But the well no longer worked. Not that Kagome tested it. No. The thought of ever separating from Inuyasha tore a hole the size of the shikon jewel through her heart. The mere idea of having to leave her husband, her  _ mate _ , made her breath hitch and her anxieties flare. 

Inuyasha had once offered to test the well with her, but after much pleading and begging through tears and screams, he never brought up and again and thoroughly apologized through his lips to show how much he loved her again and again. And maybe three more time that night.

The first snowfall made Kagome miss home the most. The holidays were upon them and this would be the first one she wouldn’t be able to share with her family. Honestly, she wasn’t even sure when Christmas was anymore. The future-born miko had kept track of the moons now in place of months. It had been just about nine months, or rather  _ moons _ since she returned. 

“Kagome?” Inuyasha called from their futon. 

“Hm?” She asked as she turned towards him in her yukata and his haori. Kagome had been standing with the reed mat of their door open, watching the soft flakes of snow fall. Normally he was always the first up and last to sleep. Not this night, however; this night it was like the sky called to her and she could only obey.

“What’re ya doin’?” He moaned sleepily. 

Smiling, she made her way back to bed. Sinking down slowly to be beside him, the miko sat with her legs curved around her as she brushed the fringe out of his face. His hand caught her own and brought her wrist to his lips. “Sorry. I just--wanted to watch the snow.”

“You miss ‘em, don’t ya?”

She knew exactly who he was referring to. Her family. Mama, Sota, Grandpa, and even Buyo… Nodding, she turned her head to glance through the narrow crack of the doorway to watch more of the lingering frost fall.

“I uhm… I know this time of year you guys celebrated stuff,” he admitted. Kagome turned and saw the light flush upon her mate's face, making her grin grow before she took her free hand to rub his ears. He sighed and began to rumble from the intimate contact he allowed from her in the privacy of their own hut.

“Yes. But I wouldn’t trade  _ this _ for  _ that _ . We can always start our own holiday traditions,” she said softly as she continued to rub his ear with her free hand while he held her other.

“About that…”

“Yes?” She could tell he was hiding something and obviously, it was something he wasn’t used to doing. Knowing her hanyou, he probably was going to try and express himself through words. It peaked her interest as his surprise, or whatever he was hiding, wasn’t something he typically did unless he had to.

Inuyasha rose and kissed her cheek before releasing her hand, and walked towards their chest they kept in the back of their hut. She blushed and averted her eyes slightly as he was naked as the day he was born. Once they had married, well  _ hell, _ even before they were married, his nakedness never bothered or embarrassed him. She recalled multiple times she had seen him on their quest for the Shikon No Tama.

She heard his chuckle, knowing he scented her slight spike in arousal thinking about his tight and toned muscles… Imagining his body over hers and--

“Before you get too far down that rabbit hole, here,” Inuyasha grunted without heat. In his hand that was thrust in front of her face, was a package. Her eyes rose to his face in question, but he had averted his from her, his amber eyes were away from her gray-hazel orbs, as if they would give away all his secrets. 

Taking the wrapped item from him, Kagome studied it in interest. What was he giving her?

He sank down beside her as she finally unwove the string that was holding the paper together. Once she freed the bindings from it, the paper fell open. Inside the wrappings was a beautiful comb with emerald jewel lining the beautiful sunflower design.

“Inu--Inuyasha, what--how--”

“Your scent… Sunflowers, remember? I found it when Miroku and I were passing a village during their market day. He was able to persuade them to give it to us as a form of payment… The emeralds caught my eyes originally. They reminded me of your old clothes. But the sunflowers--the comb was meant for you.”

“But why did you--”

“I know this ‘Kris-must’ thing you celebrated with your family was around the first snowfall, right? I… I didn’t want to take everything from ya.”

Her eyes glistened from the joyful tears her husband provoked. Inuyasha had been so thoughtful thinking about her family’s tradition of celebrating Christmas. He even remembered the name of the holiday--even if he mispronounced it. Everything was so well done--everything was so drawn out; everything was so well thought out down to the last detail. The gift was so  _ symbolic _ in every way it counted; it was something they both would understand and it would always be so ingrained in their minds of what the comb stood for. It stood for their past and their future as friends, husband and wife, and as mates.

The green stood for their friendship when they traveled together all around Japan in search of Naraku and the jewel shards. During that time, Kagome had opened Inuyasha’s heart in more ways than one. She was the first that opened the door for him to trust not just her, but others. Kagome also taught him what love  _ actually _ was, and how it was supposed to feel. And most importantly, she taught him how to be a friend.

The sunflowers stood for his demonic half--their mateship. When they finally married, in the human way, the hanyou told his priestess that demons could also expand the lives of their mates, if they were mortal. In doing so, Kagome asked how he knew--even though they loved each other-- how he could tell they were ‘mates’. Inuyasha confessed the scent of Kagome was like sunflowers; he explained how he could get lost in it, how he longed for it, and how he wanted it to surround him until he grew old…. How he wanted to be with her by his side until his end of days. 

Finally, the comb also stood for the human marriage. The marriage between a half-demon and a priestess. The comb was a symbolic gift most human men gave their human wives. 

“Inuyasha… This is so--I--Inu--” Her tears were now overflowing and she couldn’t stop the happy sobs that escaped her throat.

“What?! Did I fuck it up? ‘Gome, I’m sorry! T-Tell me what I should do--Fuck, don’t cry!” Her hanyou started to panic, as he pulled her close to hold her. His purr began to soothe her a little, so she slightly was able to laugh through her tears.

Inuyasha stopped his rumble and gazed down at her in even more confusion. She wiped the pathetic excuse of drops that fell from her eyes on the sleeves of his haori she was still wearing over her pajamas. Gazing up at him, she cupped his neck before she leaned up to kiss his cheek. “It’s perfect. Thank you so much. I love it--I love  _ you _ , so much, Yash.”

“O-oh. Damn. I was--kinda worried there.”

“I know… You’re so sweet,” she hummed as she placed a deep lingering kiss upon his lips, conveying how she wanted to thank him. Inuyasha only eagerly approved as he dipped her down and began to show her his usual way of how much he cared.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are love!


End file.
